This invention relates to a driverless vehicle and, more particularly, to a programmable driverless vehicle having a steering control device operable to steer the driverless vehicle in accordance with a selected program.
Driverless vehicles have been widely used in warehouses and the like. Conventionally such driverless vehicles require guide wires or tapes to define a reference path over which the driverless vehicle travels. However, such reference paths cannot be modified easily once the guide wires or tapes are installed.